


Reset The Game

by subakehoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subakehoshi/pseuds/subakehoshi
Summary: The chatroom was something that only lasted for eleven days before it reset completely. After Bora had spent exactly eleven days with Luciel, no one could manage to put his happiness into words, however that was short lived.Bora continues to explore each route but how exactly will Seven deal with it? it would automatically reset. No member was aware of it but seven-zero-seven: the creator of the app himself.





	1. Prologue

 

 **A**  reset.

A simple reset was what it had taken her to completely erase him from her memories. From the moment she had first entered the chatroom to the moment the elegant party had ended had completely dissipated into thin air. The only desire he had - other than his brother being safe and sound somewhere in this world - was her to cherish their memories together, hold on to it tightly like it was a rare treasure that only made a seldom appearance.

He yearned and craved for someone to only have their beautiful orbitals fixated on him and no one else. He wanted someone to understand him, it didn't matter if they didn't understand him a hundred percent, he needed it. He wanted someone to adore him for being Saeyoung, not for being Seven-Zero-Seven: the happy-go-lucky hacker that feigned elation.

He had finally found someone after his hope in living like any other living soul had wholly vanished somewhere far away, he had found someone at the most unanticipated timing he could ever predict.

However, falling in love with her could possibly be categorised as one of his biggest mistakes committed. Despite giving her all the love he could ever afford, he was the only member in RFA who was aware that someone else would steal her away from him, he knew that even if they spent eleven days together in merriment, the game would reset eventually whether that's what he had wished for or not. The exact same love would instead be given to someone else.The same soothing voice, the same smile that had the ability to brighten up his day no matter what, her being there for him whenever going through a tough predicament; everything she had only given to him, would be transferred to someone else.

Seven would quickly shake his head to get rid of the thoughts that had hunted him ever since the party had ended, opening up the ever so addicting chips that was close to him in proximity and peered at his phone, anxiously waiting for her to enter the chat after a lengthy week had passed.

"I wonder which route you'll be going for this time? I hope you go for mine again," he pauses, a faint smile tugging on the side of his lips. "But I highly doubt that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name the Main Character Bora. It's just a random name I picked. She still looks the same - but with eyes haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**T** he familiar footsteps reverberated within the house of the hacker, the sound bouncing off the walls. Each step that had been taken was nearing Luciel in the supervening seconds. Even so, his fingers continued to furiously type against the keyboard represented in front of himself, not allowing such a pointless noise to destroy the concentration he had built up after he finally gotten rid of his anxiety.

However, instead of having his assistant stand by his side just like any other day, he could instead hear him move around the kitchen before a loud bang had suddenly erupted, quickly accompanied by an equally loud incoherent curse on Vanderwood's behalf. The sudden noise of several metal clattering against the wooden floor distracted him when he was in the midst of cracking down one of his last codes. He clicked his tongue together in vexation, but it soon converted into the utmost worry. He wondered if he was actually in one piece in his disasterous kitchen.

"You're not secretly destroying my marvellous house, are you?" He joked reluctantly, utilising his foot to pivot on his swivel chair to face the direction where the brute sound had emitted from. The glint of amusement never abandoned his glamorous apricot orbits, despite his assistant not being under his field of vision.

"Of course not!" Vanderwood was quick to defend himself from the false accusation, shuffling around the kitchen up to this time. "Who on earth leaves a banana peel carelessly lying on the floor just like that? Did it ever cross your mind that someone could slip and break a bone?"

"You could have watched your steps, its only the two of us in this house anyway," his voice indicated no inflection but that had dispered in the blink of an eye. "Oh, and of course my Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper!"

In that moment, Vanderwood pushed open the door and walked into Luciel's room with as much confidence as he could possibly summon, dusting off the dirt that presistently clug into his silky attire. Luciel went mute, scrutinising every aspect of the man that stood in front of him. His sepia hair - which was naturally presented beautifully - was sticking up in every angle that most likely existed and it had taken the young hacker to fight every ounce of his will power to supress his cachinnation, which by this point, was on the verge of spilling.

"Seven, you're almost done with your work aren't you?" Vanderwood asked in curiosity, pulling a chair and settled beside him. By the looks of it, he wasn't aware of the jungle that rested atop his cranium, idly sipping on the beverage he had found embellished on the table.

"Your hair looks nice."

Vanderwood blinked, perplexed at the absurdity that Luciel randomly uttered. "I didn't change my hairstyle," confusion still clear in his voice, his fingers travelled through his hair, which was pretty useless Luciel believed. He wouldn't know the horridenous state his hair was in by solely using his fingers, he needed a mirror in his grip and witness it for himself. God knows how that fall must have been because this type of hairstyle was very unique.

"It looks like a jungle, I would totally pack my bags and move there. It's better than living here." Luciel pondered. His obfuscating act hadn't gone unnoticed under Vanderwood's vigiliant gaze, but he knew best to let it go.

"Now, now, instead of eschewing my enquiry: are you almost done with your work? The deadline is almost due and it seems as you've been stuck in the middle of the ocean."

"I am almost done," Seven gave his assistant a cursory glance before his focus had completely shifted towards his laptop screen again. "I still have a couple of things I need to check and I'll wrap it all up." He relesed a lenghty audible breath.

Afterall, it had proved to be futile. It didn't matter how many times he had set out to shut down his mediative thoughts during his work, the exact same thought he attempted to bury deep down would surge back up without a hitch. Today was the day, it was the day Bora would give a try to another route that wasn't his. The thought itself was painful - painful enough to make Luciel want to rip out his carmine heart and stamp on it a thousand to a million times. That would be less excruciating, he believed. The idea of moving and to inhabit within Vanderwood's tangled beige tresses was becoming more and more welcoming.

"Luciel," his assisant's orotund voice had slammed him back down to reality.

"I told you, I'm almost done."

His crown vaguely went sideways at the unsatisfactory response. "No, no, that's not it. I asked if you were okay? You look so pale, it's as if you've seen a ghost."

"Bingo!" The volume of his voice suddenly raised, causing Vanderwood to flinch at the unanticpated reaction. "This house has been hunted by ancient hackers several centuries ago, they appear some times and we regularily have a conversation, for example, I inform them on how much they're missing out on the current technology. Hacking is so much convenient compared to the oldest days."

"I shouldn't have asked anything, you're giving me a migraine."

"Exactly."

Vanderwood quirked a brow, taking note of the subtle alter of his tonality. He perceived in his peripheral vision that Luciel gave his work his full attention, his eyebrows gnarling at the intricate codes he had yet to break in order for his wonted task to be marked as complete.

He also discerned how Luciel's amusement had ebbed away as soon as he pointed out his countenance losing its shade, which by now, had become a normal occurence for the past couple of months between the duo. Vanderwood surreptitiously glanced at the concentrated agent, lethargically slugging his arm around his stiff shoulder. He awkwardly coughed, an unwelcoming vermillion hue dusting itself onto his pristine skin, comforting people was something he hadn't done in such a long time. Despite being under the same roof under this lunatic agent under the orders of their boss, he couldn't afford to have him drown in his pool of distress.

He shut his eyelids, lightly coughing before exposing them to the vibrant light, just to have an impatient Luciel gawking at him.

He suspired. "You've been acting so - how should I put this... peculiar? This has been going on for months agent Seven, and I noticed how you haven't been able to focus on your work very much. Haven't I told you a thousand times already; that if you mess up your job, this will cost your life? The agency business comes first and then RAF or whatever they call themselves."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Say what you want, but we both know that I am correct. If you were to be killed by them, you know very well they would hide your body somewhere no one else could ever find you. No one can protect them but you, if you were to die they would be vulnerable to any type of threats."

Luciel was aware that every single word that flew out of his assistants' lips was the truth, although he didn't want to agree, there was no escape to it. If he hadn't done what the client requested for, who knew what could happen to him? He wouldn't be able to see Bora anymore nor would he know about her conditions.

Instead of worrying about your death, you're thinking about someone that doesn't care about you anymore, he thought, supressing a snort.

Luciel suddenly shut his laptop abruptly, slamming the top part down and fairly adding some force to it. That, again, had taken Vanderwood by suprise, causing him to click his tongue in exasperation and step away from the agent.

"The task is now complete." He announced after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silent had been shared between the pair, the air tense. The smirk he attempted to disguise forced its way onto his face, triumphully making its glorious appearance. He pushed up his glasses to add extra effect and jumped out of his swivel chair.

With that, he brushed past Vanderwood,  their shoulders briefly meeting as he continued to advance towards the front door.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting. You've been nothing but discomposed for the last teen days, you've had nothing but a foolish grin on your face. But you returned back with that bothersome expression - but now it's actually worse."

Luciel stopped in his tracks momentarily, glancing back at his assisant with a quirked brow. The stance he held himself in itself was irksome to say the least, his arms met one another across his upper body and a smug smile - that Luciel wouldn't hesitate to rip off - plastered across his lips.

"How about minding your own buisness and not interfer with other people's personal issues?"

And with that, he was out.

* * *

 

The city shined in its usual alatrity. A slight scent of pollution and an unrecgonisable scent lingered around the busy streets. The effulgent sun peeked through the clouds, a small portion of the light coruscading down the horizen.

The citizens pushed one another on the booming streets, either trying to get on their appointments on time or rushing towards wherever. Luciel happened to be among that crowd, unceremoniously pushing whoever that came across him and mumbling an audible apology before completely disregarding their existents. He had somewhere he wanted to get to before someone else beat him to it.

His phone began to vibrate in his back pocket, which resulted in him halting in the middle of the streets. He received a couple of harsh comments by the people, demanding him to be more responsible and step aside instead of blocking the path. Luciel did as he was told, he couldn't afford to argue back since he was running out of time and delved his fingers inside his pockets, slidding his finger across the 'accept' button.

"Hello?"

"Luciel, I need your help!" His friend whined, his tone lanced with worry. "Are you free, can you come and pick me up?"

"Zen, now of all time isn't the greatest." He sighed.

There was a slight pause over the other line and the sound of his friend moving around filled his ears.

"You never take break, but fine just call me when you're done."

Sighing again, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and his eyes searched for the nearbest wall around his vicinity. It hadn't taken long until he spotted an eerie wall just beside the appartement he was seeking - or maybe not, he was seeking the person going for the apartment. He knew she would show up in a couple of seconds due to his annite ability to calculate so perfectly. At least, there was one thing he loved about himself, aside the creation of the app.

A long couple of minutes passed, in which he put on his headphones and blasted some music in wait. Luciel impatiently leaned against the wall, his eyes glued on the place he expected her to appear from. Happily enough, he spotted Bora walking towards the flat, her beige tresses dancing along the zephyr as she had taken one step after the other. Bora held herself in such grace that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She wore the exact same attire she always rocked whenever she went for Rika's place, so that wasn't anything so new.

Luciel blinked several times after she had stepped within the walls of the building and decided there was no reason for him to be around anymore, feeling rather relaxed after he had seen with his very own eyes that no harm had come to her since the last time he had seen her. He went as far as to check if there was any type of injury on her hands or legs, releasing a breath he had no clue in how long he had held in. Luciel couldn't contact her for exactly two week and that was exactly why he was worrying like a rocking chair.

A smile appeared on his features, turning back on his heels to check on Zen since he had completed both tasks. He was excited yet frightened to see what would happen once she entered the chatroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are always welcome :)


End file.
